


The make out bet

by toothiastrid



Category: Mr Robot (TV)
Genre: Also Romero's pretty awesome, Elliot's mother doesn't exist, F/F, HS AU, I'm just gonna shut up now, M/M, Multi, So there's no inconsiderate shit like abuse, So yeah, That one AU where Elliot is political af, Tyrell is David fucking Cameron (not really), Wait he is I forgot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothiastrid/pseuds/toothiastrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot gulped. This was so bad; should he go through with it?</p><p>But suddenly his hand was firmly shaking Tyrell's. </p><p>"Deal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well I'm screwed.

 

"I think we should go up against Tyrell," Mobley said.

Elliot looked up. He saw the other boy staring at him intensely and blushed slightly, looking down at the argument they had been given: 'Is society perfect for us?' 

 _No, it's shit._  

"Y-Yeah that seems good," he said. 

Romero nodded. "Alright. So we're against him. We're up against Tyrell!" he called to the teacher, who nodded and wrote the teams on the board. He looked at them. "Alright guys, we can do this."

Elliot wasn't listening though. His stomach twisted and turned over itself as he read the words. He gulped, about to protest, but suddenly the debate had started. 

"This house believes that society is perfect for us," the teacher announced. "Tyrell's team for, Romero's team against."

Romero looked at Tyrell, who just smirked. As soon as they were about to start shouting, the bell rang. Everyone went to pack up.

"Alright, alright! Before we all go..."

Most of the class went through the door. 

"Jesus," the teacher muttered. She looked at Tyrell and Elliot, as they were the only two left. Elliot shouldered his backpack. 

"You two will go against each other then," she sighed. "You'll have to prepare arguments. Remember, the question is 'is society perfect for us?'."

Elliot wrote it down. He wasn't sure about going up against Tyrell, but he knew he had to. After all, who was going to stand up to that snobby basta-

Tyrell nodded before saying goodbye to the teacher and walking out. Elliot did as well, following Tyrell out the classroom. 

 

As soon as they were alone, Tyrell grabbed Elliot's wrist. The smaller teen jumped, startled. He was pulled close so he was staring up into Tyrell's icy blue eyes. 

"Listen Alderson. We'll make a deal." 

Elliot's head was spinning. He'd never seen Tyrell's competitive side before. 

"Alright," he said in a haze before snapping out of his trance. "If I win, you have to try and hack me." He smiled slightly. 

Tyrell looked at him, startled, obviously taken aback by the absurd request. Then, a smirk played on his lips. 

"But if I win, Elliot..." 

Said boy froze, staring up at the blonde. He started to try and wrench his wrist out of Tyrell's grip, but it only got tighter. All the terrifying, most ridiculous scenarios ran through his mind. Would he be murdered? Would Tyrell kill him? Would Tyrell subject him to various forms of torture?

In his panicked state, Elliot couldn't think, but he did manage to catch the rest of the sentence, which brought him out of his daze.

 

"...you have to make out with me."

 

Elliot blinked slowly, not believing his ears. "Wait, WHAT?" 

Tyrell didn't elaborate, just continued. "And if you don't - which I know you will - I'll force you to. Are we clear?"

Elliot felt like a child. He merely nodded. Tyrell finally let go of his wrist. He clutched it. It was red. He frowned.

"So, deal?" the blonde asked, holding out his hand. 

Elliot gulped. This was so bad; should he go through with it?

But suddenly his hand was firmly shaking Tyrell's. 

"Deal."

Tyrell seemed satisfied. He grinned menacingly, leaning forward.

"Bonsoir Elliot," he murmured in his ear, a hand brushing over his waist. 

Elliot jumped. Tyrell laughed, walking off. 

When he was out of earshot, Elliot took the chance to say it.

"Bastard." 

 

-

 

For the rest of the day, Elliot was constantly worried. His fear of Tyrell had heightened considerably. Dammit, he needed to concentrate, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. 

Luckily, no one noticed his trembling hands. 

 

When he got home, Elliot didn't greet his father, just went upstairs to his room and sat down at his computer. He began to write his argument. He put a little reminder at the top though.

The words?

 

 **I'm so fucking screwed.**  

 

 


	2. Pillow fight!

"I'm bored." Darlene dangled her cigarette from her fingers, staring up at the ceiling. There was a pause before a voice spoke up.

"Then do something. It's not like getting off the couch will kill you." Trenton took another sip of her coffee. Her hands glided over the keyboard. The brunette watched for a moment before returning her gaze back to the blank, white ceiling. 

"But I don't want to do THAT. Anything I do is boring."

Angela scoffed. "Are you kidding me? You do drugs, smoke weed...it's the biggest thing any of us has ever done."

"Shayla does." Darlene looked over at Angela with a knowing smile. The blonde looked down with a small smile on her face. "Yeah well...that's different."

"You looove her," Darlene teased.

"Shut up...!" Angela threw a pillow at the brunette. Trenton couldn't help but snort out a laugh before covering up her nose in embarrassment. Darlene chuckled at her action before getting up and walking over to Trenton's desk. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Typing up my English essay and screaming," Trenton replied. Angela looked over at the two. "I relate, by the way."

"I think everyone does at this point...oh, there's a typo there. Should be 'and'." Darlene pointed out the mistake. The dark skinned girl thanked her before changing it. Darlene read over her shoulder. Trenton looked up at her. "You know it's rude to read over people's shoulders, right?" 

 

Darlene raised an eyebrow. "Is it? Huh. Never knew that." She didn't apologise. Trenton didn't bother pressuring her to; it wasn't like Darlene to do that.

 

Trenton let out an irritable sigh and adjusted her hijab. 

"You OK?" Angela asked. She looked up in surprise, noticing she'd come back with a coke. She hadn't even realised Angela had left the room.

"Yeah...This hijab is just really uncomfortable today."

"Hmm. Maybe you could adjust it a little to the left?"

Trenton took her advice and tried it. It was definitely better. "Thanks," she smiled. The blonde smiled back. "No problem. Want anything?" 

 

"Nope, I'm nearly finished." She wrote the last word, then saved it. She printed it. 

 

"I'll get it!" Darlene said, walking out to retrieve her essay. Trenton laughed at the brunette's sudden eagerness. She looked at Angela. "What's it like with Shayla? She OK?"

"Oh, better than OK. She passed her driving test."

"At 18? That's amazing."

"I know! She has so many skills...sometimes I wish I was like her though."

"What are you talking about? You're great the way you are!" Trenton exclaimed. 

"Like you."

"Uh, no."

Angela looked around, as if to check anyone was watching before beckoning Trenton over. She obliged, sitting on the sofa next to her.

"I'll tell you a secret. Darlene's drinking less alcohol."

"So?"

"She's doing it because of you, you dumbo! She wants to follow your example! She likes your lifestyle!"

"I can't pull off a leather jacket like she does."

Angela and Trenton started laughing. At that moment, Darlene walked in.

 

"Angela! I told you not to tell her that!"

 

"Well, I had to! Also, that essay's pretty long." 

"English will be my downfall," Trenton sighed. Darlene chuckled. "Definitely." She placed it on the desk next to Trenton. 

 

 

"So, what do we do now?"

"Pillow fight!" Angela shouted, whacking Trenton with a pillow.

"Hey!"

 

And so began probably the biggest pillow fight they'd had - and probably would have. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Not again...

"Elliot..."

"I know, I know. I had to! I won't get it done otherwise." The teen heard his sister's voice lower. He knew he would dread what came next. 

"Look, you're coming down with a cold."

"It's fine..." he sneezed. Darlene scoffed.

"Bullshit. Look Elliot, I worry about you, OK? I don't like it when you're ill."

_That can mean a lot of things._

Elliot sighed inwardly, looking at his dark blue blinds. A white light filtered in through the little gaps, forever growing by the minute. Birds sang gentle melodies outside. There was a long pause before he spoke again.

"I know." Darlene's irritable sigh in response was heard. Elliot knew that deep down she cared really; she just had a tough outer surface.

"Please please please stay home. It's not fair your teacher's making you do this."

"I'm OK. Besides, who else is gonna go up against David Cameron?"

Darlene didn't laugh this time. "Elliot-"

He ended the call. Letting out a heavy sigh, he got up and went to the bathroom. He got ready for the day before going downstairs to eat breakfast. It was all silent.

 Elliot walked over to Flipper, his childhood friend and puppy. He smiled small at her before getting out the dog food and water, pouring it into twin joint bowls. He then set it down. She did her usual routine; sniff it, let out a sharp bark,  then began to eat. Eliot jumped at the sound. Even after 12 years, it was still unexpected to him.

 

He ate his cereal quickly, downing it with water. He gave the plates a rinse before putting them in the dishwasher. That's when he got a text. He looked at his phone. It was from Darlene.

 

**STAY. HOME.**

 

Elliot switched his phone off and shouldered his backpack. He opened the door, locked it, then turned. The autumn air hit him like a blast of freshness. He smiled small to himself before walking to  the bus stop.

 

 

-

 

"Elliot."

That singsong tone made him freeze. The hairs on his neck stood up and his breathing became faster. A dark chuckle emitted from his nemesis' mouth.

"Why are you scared? Don't you want a kiss?"

Tender lips brushed over his neck. The shorter teen yelped and spun round to face the blonde, whose electric blue eyes were staring at him. He chuckled.

"Relax. I was only getting my things."

The teen practically leaped away as Tyrell went to get his books from his locker. Elliot watched, unable to move, wide-eyed. Suddenly, a call of his name snapped him out of his trance. 

 

"Elliot!"

Romero walked over and grabbed his arm. "You OK?"

"Huh what? Yeah I uh...I'm fine," the dark haired boy said. 

 

Romero narrowed his eyes as Tyrell flashed a flirtatious wink at Elliot before walking off, a smirk playing on his lips. 

 

"Holy fuck...what's he doin'?"

 

Elliot shrugged. "I don't know," he replied blatantly, but he knew exactly what Tyrell was doing. He always did this. Threatening, slamming Elliot down, all the while appearing intelligent and kind on the surface. Elliot Alderson was many things, but he certainly wasn't an exceptional actor. 

 

He sighed.

 

He was beginning to regret the bet already.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
